


魔戒之花同人－雷库：振翅

by KnightNO4time



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Makai no Hana
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［梗来自第16集，但并不跟随第16集。除去前因后果，单纯出发在“雷牙和库洛杀入魔界”的前提，无法接受者请小心选择阅读。雷者慎入！］





	魔戒之花同人－雷库：振翅

斩杀霍拉的战斗持续着，不知道进行了多长时间。雷牙和库洛一路杀入魔界，当然这并非是他们自愿，而是因为一只罕见强大的霍拉干的好事。  
蓝黑色的天空，污浊的空气，冰冷坚硬的岩石，以及毫无生气的大地。这些东西装点在巨大的深渊洞口，别说下方直通魔界了，就连外面的这副光景大概都没有活物会接近。  
虽然不知道是不是被那只霍拉指示，本来如同附着在洞壁上的蝙蝠群般的霍拉们好似成群的蝗虫从洞口冲出，密密麻麻的身躯和翅膀拍打着几乎叠加在一起毫无缝隙。就像那喷射出来的黑色泉流，直达天际，随后在那蓝的让人恶心的天空下散布开。  
并非毫无目的，得到巨大空间的霍拉们，瞬间又如同有了共同的意识。就和候鸟群和深海鱼群一般，他们拍打的翅膀紧密相连，宛如好几层幕布。在空中集体翻转腾起，灰暗的波动一起滑向雷牙他们的方向。  
黄金的牙狼，曜蓝的吼狼，两个人双剑向着占据全部视野的霍拉群冲去。  
“这里由我来！那只霍拉就拜托了！”在不停突破前往洞口的同时，库洛的声音极具穿透力的传入雷牙耳中。  
霍拉们就好似发疯的鸟儿，他们的叫声，翅膀的拍打声，还有爪子擦过利剑和铠甲的声音，都吵的占据了人类本该有的听觉和大脑。很难缠，大量的缠绕斩杀不完，靠近洞口是那么费力。  
按照扎尔巴和欧尔巴德分析，似乎不解决那只有高等级的霍拉就不能好好结束这次的麻烦。  
“我知道了，”雷牙点头。  
只见库洛张开双翼，凭着能飞翔的能力，他利用翅膀占据的长度以及手中的长剑直直打入前阵，为雷牙开出来了一条通道。  
雷牙紧随其后，一路逼入了洞口，两人纵身一跃。但是从下面盘旋上来的霍拉后好似活着的龙卷风，他们形成的漩涡给库洛带来了无限向上推出的冲击，盔甲组成的坚翼擦过霍拉们发出来刺耳的金属声。  
“库洛，小心！”在库洛上方坠落的雷牙担心的喊出来名字，因为库洛抵挡的关系他下落的并无阻碍。库洛觉得现在让雷牙安全才是最后能出色给出来那只强大霍拉有力攻击的保障，虽然他很清楚雷牙的能力。  
库洛在吼狼飞行模式的头盔后咬紧牙，冲击从正面扫过，即使挥剑斩杀，他还是会被太多的霍拉撞到。库洛向下滑翔的并不平稳，不断受到的攻击让他发出呻吟之余，也有更多霍拉从他失去方向的翅膀缝隙间向上冲去。  
注意到自己斩杀的霍拉越来越多的雷牙，很清楚下方的库洛平衡已经被打破。他顺着坠落的姿势找到最快通过气流的方式靠近库洛。  
来不及让库洛停下，本来透过洞口隐隐约约的光线突然全部被覆盖变得漆黑，先前冲出去的霍拉们就好像马蜂一样一齐高速挤入洞中，几乎用堵住整个洞宽度的数量从上方压下来。它们早就习惯了在这个空间里行动，动作快速灵活，完全不阻碍彼此。  
眼看着就要被追上。此时一直体型巨大的霍拉正面撞上了库洛的剑。剑带着强大的摩擦力贯穿巨大霍拉的腹部，库洛的翅膀用力的弓起。霍拉和库洛在空中扭打起来，剑就这样被卡在他们之间，不断翻滚的身体撞开了周围想要加入战局的霍拉们。  
巨大的霍拉并不甘愿如此死去，他巨大的爪子好似钳子一样擒住库洛的身体，爪子狠狠刺入库洛的背后。虽然盔甲抵挡住部分，但是却重创不小。之前肉身战斗留下的伤痕让库洛感受到盔甲外面的重击，他的骨骼在挤压下发出来不安的悲鸣。  
“呃——！”他们就好似一个失去控制的铁球，库洛鼓动起受困的翅膀，硬生生撑开那双带着爪子的巨大双臂力。翅膀让库洛无法控制的将那只卡住自己剑的霍拉推入一侧的岩壁，然后又被霍拉群打入另一侧。铠甲划破那坚硬肮脏的岩石，测出来火星。  
库洛被不断挤压冲击，震得他头晕眼花，即使有铠甲但是身体明显内部还是出现伤痕。  
“库洛！”看着偏离轨道的库洛，雷牙心急如焚，但是他不能飞翔。除了砍杀下面冲来的霍拉，他不知道怎么阻止这件事。  
也许意识到雷牙受到霍拉群的阻碍，从混乱间库洛发现因为雷牙的速度被阻碍减慢所以上方的霍拉几乎已经近在咫尺的事实。库洛咬住牙用双脚承受住随着下滑而被岩石敲打铠甲重量狠狠一蹬岩壁，顶着前方巨大的霍拉冲回中心，击散了雷牙周围的群体。  
不在乎雷牙的询问，库洛使出来全部气力。他身后的翅膀强有力的震动，后背的疼痛早就麻痹。库洛难得发出来了低吼为自己加劲，顶着那只巨大的魔物想着下方俯冲，翅膀向后并起好似切开空气的利剑。接着他狠狠一甩，霍拉随着惯性从他剑刃下脱离，就像一个被射出去的导弹般砸入深渊，撞开了本来飞着的霍拉们，开出来了一个狭窄的通道。  
与此同时，随着甩臂，库洛向上方弹起。他快速转身对着雷牙伸出空着的那只手。  
不等雷牙回应，库洛已经抓住雷牙的手臂被向着下方甩去。为了在这个仅有的道路被霍拉们堵住前，用最短最有效率的时间让雷牙通过，这就是库洛仅想的事情。  
黄金和曜蓝，在深渊中心交错，然后向着完全不一样的反方向射出。  
雷牙借着库洛的力气毫不费力的冲过那暂时营造的通道空隙里，打入深处，那只目标霍拉就在那里。  
而库洛侧向上冲刺，他修长宽大的双翼并拢裹住身躯。旋转着，擦出的风在那盔甲外面发出鸣叫，好似一个巨大的子弹般带着决战的暴风钻破了上方压下来的黑暗后墙。  
那是库洛全部的能量，乌黑一片的霍拉们被库洛硬生生钻出来了一个洞。伴随着橘红和紫黑的火焰，爆炸响彻洞穴，吼狼连带着那霍拉的尸体和血液从洞口飞出，在不明朗的高空腾起，双翼再此得到了完全展开的机会。  
“这里，就由我来吧，”直到现在，库洛才有说话的空闲，他对着听不见自己誓言的雷牙喃喃自语。随后黑色的剑在这片荒地之上闪烁起寒冷的光。  
无需在意自己的伤势，无需畏惧身上的疼痛，独自用双翼切割开来漫天遍野的霍拉全体。  
是的，幻影骑士并不是弱小的骑士，吼狼并不是会被这片黑风压垮的存在。即使一个人，如果能为了雷牙，为了守护，为了消灭霍拉而战斗，他都能击败。  
宛如刺耳耀眼的烟火，霍拉的惨叫，爆炸和死亡在这片魔界之上绽放。不知道多久，库洛几乎感官麻痹，他受到的重创数不清，叠加的疼痛几乎让他分不清从身体哪部分传过来的。不清楚盔甲下的自己现在是什么样子。  
唯有一点他知道，他胜利了。  
霍拉被消灭掉，虽然并不算干净，但是天空已经清净了不小。在周围没有更多影子敢从洞里冒出来之际，库洛落入洞边，他双腿打颤，头脑晕眩。膝盖一软，所幸有剑支撑才单膝未能倒下。  
吼狼的铠甲似乎要因为他的意识而撤离。  
在盔甲刚从他身上分解开时，库洛硬生生的再次将铠甲召唤回身上，他当然没有注意到刚才那一瞬间下露出来的自己擦破不堪的身躯。  
《库洛，不要乱来，》欧尔巴按耐不住的劝阻道。  
“你和我多少年了？”库洛那张不拘言笑的面容上，此时露出来了倔强的笑容，他眼神深处决意一定。“看来雷牙应该已经解决掉那只霍拉了。”  
望着消退的霍拉群，库洛觉得现在不是休息的时候。他要去接雷牙，将他从魔界的圈套里拉回来。盔甲身后再此展现出来那双泛着独有光泽的双翼，库洛从洞口俯身跃下，随着翅膀急切的震动他在此义无反顾的向着最底部冲刺。  
此时雷牙已经砍杀了那只罪魁祸首，伴随着爆炸的冲击黄金牙狼被冲击向上推动。接着黄金的身影还无法停歇的挥舞牙狼剑消灭掉那些不知所措的喽啰们，一边刺穿，雷牙一边蹬踩着他们下落的身躯努力向上跳跃攀爬着，不过洞口距离他远到几乎看不见一丝天空的光线。  
不知道上去了多少，只有震耳欲聋的霍拉死亡声不停宣布在雷牙耳边。  
就在雷牙好似被霍拉包裹住时，一对翅膀如双刀般插入霍拉形成的墙壁之间，将魔物们撕碎开来。展现出来的库洛手持黑剑，他又一次拉住了雷牙的手。两个人用另一只手砍杀霍拉的同时，库洛把雷牙甩向自己的后背。  
但是背上的伤在雷牙落入后背时发出剧痛，脊椎就和要折断般。库洛身体痛苦的抽搐了几下，差点坠落。  
“库洛，你——”雷牙发现库洛的不对劲，脚下差点失去平衡。还没说什么，好强的库洛强打着精神用力振动翅膀把他们连个人一起托起。  
“不要在意！”失去往日毕恭毕敬的口吻，咬着牙的库洛为了能发出来声音，少见的对雷牙吼道。库洛无暇顾及自己的失礼，努力忘却自己太阳穴的胀痛。  
雷牙感觉胸口就在一起的疼痛，他无法不去担心库洛，可是现在的处境让他无法分神。  
两个人盘旋上升，合力的双剑将冲来的霍拉一只只分成两半。他们卷起的气流，库洛滑动的翅膀，把霍拉们连锁击碎。橘红高热的爆炸轰然响起，尾随在他们身后不断灌满了整个深远洞穴。两个魔界骑士，带着火焰的螺线之线贯穿上方的敌群，最后成功从洞口冲入高空，而身后一切的敌人都在爆炸里死无全尸。  
几乎完全竖着冲入空中的两个人随着重力分离。  
雷牙在空中翻转身体调整姿势，黄金的重量落入地面，重而安稳的在此回到地面。他的金色铠甲在灰黑色的硬石地面上擦出来两刀待着火星的痕迹，最终还是平安停了下来。  
而库洛则完全不一样，本来就死撑到现在的精神和肉体都到达极限，他在空中完全就失去了大半个意识。伴着盔甲的重量，他的身体任由大气肆虐的翻转，两条翅膀在身侧无力的旋转。  
紧接着，随着意识消退，吼狼的铠甲在半空中就解体。库洛纤细瘦弱的身形暴露在高空之中，以一个高速的抛物线甩向四面，完全无法控制，就好似一个被狠狠扔掉的破布娃娃。唯一身体没有忘记的事情就是握着自己的剑。  
“库洛——！”雷牙想都不想冲了上去。为了不给库洛的肉体造成冲击的重伤，他解除了牙狼上半身的装备，成功接到撞入自己怀里的库洛。  
跪在地上，金色的铠甲伴着闪光消失。留下抱着库洛的雷牙一脸心急。  
雷牙不停呼唤着库洛，但是那双苍白的面容没有回应。黑衣下的身躯痛苦的抽动，每一个虚弱的呼吸都伴随着巨大的压力。虽然好强的幻影骑士还是努力睁开眼用无法聚焦的瞳孔回应了雷牙，可是下一秒便晕在了雷牙怀里。  
雷牙紧紧抱住此刻毫无力气将全部重量都依赖在自己怀中的人，及其小心的收紧双臂将那个还看似略显稚嫩的面容贴入自己胸口。雷牙怀抱着感激和心痛，把库洛抱起来，此时战斗结束，雷牙对待这个受创虚弱的男孩就像是爱护着一个宝贵的珍物。  
“谢谢你，库洛…回家吧。”


End file.
